


The Bad Good Guy

by devil



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really love the ship Jeff/Admirable and I couldn’t really find any content for that, like, at all, so I took it upon myself to make some!!  </p><p>Jeff lets Admiral Admirable know he won’t be fighting to take over the galaxy anymore~.  </p><p>( Old fic reposted )</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bad Good Guy

"Well if it isn't Major Threat. Here to take this planet from me?" Admiral Admirable wheels up to his rival, foot soldiers surrounding him. Strangely the other alien has his back to him. No terrible looks thrown his way, no yelling. Yet anyways. It was the first time in weeks Threat had shown his sorry face, and he couldn't wait to destroy him. "I knew about it long before you did. It's mine!"

"Nothing like that, Addy." The Narwhal's brow twitches at the nickname. He’s told him time and time again to not call him that. Major Threat turns towards him and Admirable almost falls off his unicycle. There's no look of hatred, or snarling, or anything. The aura surrounding the alien is... tranquil almost. Threat smiles, letting out a gentle laugh. Hands are stuffed in his pockets. "I'm out of this whole evil game, man. I thought I should tell you myself, with you being my" the man lifts a hand to finger quote this next word," "rival" and all."

This time he actually does fall off his unicycle. A foot soldier keeps him from hitting the ground, kicking him back to his feet. What was going on here? Did some sort of brain worm get into his head? "Surely you're joking? Some kind of trick to try and get me to retreat so you can take this planet? My planet?" He scoffs. "Major Threat, I--"

"Jeff."

"Jeff?" Admirable quirks a brow.

"Yeah, call me Jeff." He takes his hands out of his pockets, rolling them as he talks. "Major Threat is so... threatening, you know? No one wants to be friends with a guy named Major Threat. So it's Jeff now."

"Jeff... I don't know what kind of game you're playing but--"

"No game. I told you. I'm out. I'm good now. I've seen the error in my ways, and now I'm out to right all my wrongs. And boy do I have a lot of wrongs to right." He laughs. "Considering our history, I thought the right thing to do would be to let you know."

Admirable is stunned. For once in his life he doesn't know what to say. Jeff seems to pick up on that, taking a step forward. He smiles warmly. "You know, I don't have to be the only one doing this, Addy. You can join me. Being evil just isn't good, man."

The Narwhal like alien snaps to attention, as do his foot soldiers, pulling out laser guns to keep the other alien from getting too close. "Join you? This really is a joke! Being good is what everyone else does, and I'm not like everyone else! No! Jeff, I'm not weak minded like you, and I will not tolerate whatever foolishness you're up to." Admirable gets back onto his unicycle. His heart is racing. "If you're going to peruse being good go then! Go on! Without you in my way, nothing will stop me from being the greatest in the galaxy!"

He laughs, showing off his sharp teeth to the other alien. Jeff's smile falters for a second. There's something in his eyes, some kind of disappointment. Admirable almost feels sorry for the fool. With a shrug, it all disappears, and the smile returns. "Suit yourself, man."

Jeff stuffs his hands in his pockets, walking past him. Admirable claps. "Thank you, Jeff! You just made my job so much easier!" He claps until he's out of sight. Slowly, it comes to a stop. He looks down at his soldiers. There's a feeling in his chest, some sort of uncertainty. Nervousness even, maybe. It was strange. The alien shakes it off. He had a planet to take over. 

\-----

Admirable strums his fingers against the table. Where was he? It's been months now, hadn't it? Three months, four months? Maybe five. In all that time Major Threat--Jeff--had yet to show his face. No new planets were conquered under his name, no magical items stolen, no swooping in to take Admirable's planets just to be a dick. It didn't make any sense! This whole 'good guy' schtick had to be just some silly phase. There was no way his terrible rival could go from being a threat to him to being some goody two-shoes.

Yet... it seemed to be that way. In the past months the only contact he had had with Jeff was in the form of him sending him some gift basket. Admirable thought it was just him mocking him. After all it was full of things he actually liked. If it wasn't to mock him what else would it be for? 

And then there was the news stories. After Major Threat--Jeff--stopped trying to take over planets, all his planets were slowly fixed, some even better than they were before! There were rumors of him doing nice deeds all over the galaxy. Admirable just didn't understand. How could he--

"Sir! Are you listening to me?" His second in command snaps him out of his thoughts, tapping one of his feet on the ground. He motions up at a board. "What do you think of the plans to conquer Caberia?"

"Sounds, uh, great, Tip. Go for it."

The foot alien stiffens up. "Sir, need I remind you that foot soldiers are dropping like flies? Ten more quit just this morning. And we've only conquered five planets in the last month. We have to do better."

"Better..." Admirable repeats. He runs a hand over his head, burying his face. "You're right. We have to do better."

\----

"I knew you would come around eventually." 

Admirable stops a few feet away from Jeff. He sputters, getting off of his unicycle. "How did you..."

"I'd know the sound of that unicycle anywhere." Jeff turns around to look at him. Admirable's chest tightens up, a strange feeling of relief washes over him. It's been so long since he's seen the other man. He hadn't realized just how much he missed him until now. 

Jeff pats on the ground next to him. "Come sit with me."

"I don't think that'd be wise, my suit will get dirty and--"

"You wouldn't have come here if you didn't want to talk to me. I'll pay for dry cleaning, now sit."

Admirable swallows, and does what he asks. He sits on top his legs, hands clutching his knees. He faces towards Jeff, who he notices now is fussing with a banjo.

"Gift from a friend," Jeff says. Admirable nods, not sure what else to say. Before he came here he had this big speech. He had planned every word he said, every movement he made. And now he was sitting on the ground next to his ex-rival while he fiddled with a banjo completely speechless. He seemed so peaceful, nothing like the guy he knew before. Whatever happened to him, he really was serious about this whole good guy thing. There's a twinge of jealous in the Narwhal's chest. He can't remember the last time he felt so at peace.

"I hear you haven't been conquering planets anymore, Addy. Well, not like you used to, at least."

"Well... I've been, you know," Admirable shrugs his shoulders. It was embarrassing, not knowing the words to express himself. In truth since Jeff had quit his motivation was completely shot. There was no other villain on his level, no one else worthy of his time and his banter. With Jeff he felt... lonely. And the more lonely he felt, the worse his lack of motivation got, and when his motivation was completely gone, he realized there wasn't really any point to all this. All this fighting, conquering worlds. It made him feel powerful, but happy? No.

"Yeah, I know, man." Jeff nods his head. He places a hand on his shoulder. "I know exactly how it is."

Admirable perks up. He was comforting him, his old rival was comforting him. It felt... nice. A little too nice. Admirable clears his throat. "Yes, well... I was thinking. Maybe... maybe I could give this whole good guy thing a try, too."

"Oh really? No more evil for you?" Jeff asks somewhat teasingly. “I knew if I left you alone you’d come around eventually.”

He shifts his legs around. He really wasn't the best expressing himself, it was embarrassing. "Being evil is so... everyone's doing it now. So maybe I should try being a good guy. And I thought... I thought maybe you could help me?"

"Oh man, it's hug time." Jeff places the banjo on the ground and turns to face Admirable. He stretches his arms out. "Come on, let's do this."

Admirable freezes, sputtering. Jeff takes it upon himself to pull him into his arms. Even with this hippie persona he seemed to take up, Jeff was still just as strong as ever. Admirable has to shift around in his arms to get comfortable. Once he was settled, and he realized Jeff wouldn't be letting go anytime soon, considering he started purring, it felt kind of nice. It's been so long since he's been close to someone else like this. Admirable laughs nervously. "Just fyi, I've been thinking about being a good guy for a long time. So it wasn't like. You started this trend or anything."

"Yeah, whatever you say, Admirable."

Admirable smiles. "Call me Addy."


End file.
